


Sweet Emotion; or, Best & Favorite Episodes

by DreamsOfThePastPodcast, ThisAintBC



Series: Dreams Of The Past - Series 1 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Meta, Podcast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfThePastPodcast/pseuds/DreamsOfThePastPodcast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/pseuds/ThisAintBC
Summary: Dreams of the Past Podcast explores the first five seasons of the TV show Supernatural as a body of literature exploring the context of the show, the genres it draws upon, and discusses themes throughout the show.In this episode, join Rae and Mish as we talk about our favorite episodes of Supernatural! To follow in the grand tradition of Supernatural itself we have a gimmick for this episode - we're not telling each other what our favorite episodes are until we start recording! We're going to be just as surprised as you!





	Sweet Emotion; or, Best & Favorite Episodes

Listen to Part One on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/episode-3-sweet-emotion-or-best-favorite-episodes-part-one/id1443866044?i=1000427757090&mt=2) or here:


End file.
